frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180117205335
A long sigh from Elsa finally caught Breha's attention as Elsa folded her arms until she suggested. "You know, Breha. After everything the both of us and our other sister, Anna have been through for past thirteen years ago since I was eight while you were seven and Anna was only just five, after all of shutting Anna, the other people and the world out, isolating ourselves from everyone, including our other sister, Anna, wearing gloves to hide not only just our powers but also ourselves for who we really are or were born to be, keeping secrets from not each other but from our other own sister, Anna, being less straight with Anna which neither of us should've been at all, being less there for Anna, forgetting how to embrace not only just our powers but be ourselves for who we were really born to be, and being too caught up in our misguidances, I think we've moved past keeping all of these secrets from not each other but from everybody else, including our other sister, Anna." Breha saw that Elsa was drawing her little, middle, younger sister into a one armed embrace. Somehow, she looked more tired than ever. "I'm just not so proud of shutting Anna out at all…" groaned Elsa. "I'm tired of hiding not just my ice powers but myself for who I was actually born to be, not being there for Anna, isolating, keeping my own powers a secret when some secrets were, way, far too much cool to be kept secrets, including our powers and of failing Anna. I'm so sick and tired of crying, sobbing, weeping, feeling beyond miserable, and being more of a stranger to the people that we love, including our other sister, Anna." She tightened her embrace. "Please, can we just do better than we did already, Breha? I think we've already kept enough secrets from our other sister, Anna to last a past thirteenth isolation." The two older royal sisters locked gazes with each other, for a few seconds. At last, Breha smiled, exhaled and admitted. "Yeah… I'm tired of all this too. And our other sister, Anna wouldn't have to end up turning from our other sister friend into our other opponent nor getting her revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie at all if we hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've ever happened at all if only we were straight with Anna from the beginning. If we found Anna, let's be ready to make it all up to her too. But first I'm sorry you couldn't attend our parents' funeral…" Breha wrapped her arm around Elsa's shoulders so that the two royal sisters were now interlocked together. "We wish our parents did anything to set us free from the isolation but neither of them did at all. We'll let our other sister, Anna know we're really, truly sorry for every wrong, unfair thing we did to her for past thirteen years ago. I've been such not only just a coward but also an undeserved sister to Anna on some occasions but the last time was past five years ago…" Breha guiltily admitted, downcast. "I think I've been not only a bigger coward but also a unworthier sister to Anna for past thirteen years ago, frankly," admitted Elsa. "At least you didn't shut Anna out as much as I did for past thirteen years ago while Anna was the one who has the right to know the truth. Remember the childhood accident?" "I wish the accident never happened at all but it did anyway back when you were eight while I was seven and Anna was only just five back then." "I wish the accident never happened at all too but unfortunately, we can't help it but we need to be more careful in order to prevent from anymore accidents happining from now on. I'm sorry too, Breha. It was my fault for missing our parents' funeral. If there's any royal sister who's nothing at all but just a brat to Anna for past thirteen years ago. No wonder they held all the grudges against the fact that Anna grew up in the same isolation in the kingdom of Arendelle together with us, and I've been nothing more than a stranger to Anna myself." "We've both been brats, haven't we?" Breha smiled sadly. Elsa nodded, and she stood up, with Breha following suit. "Let's just put all this or that mess behind us and work towards a better future, huh?" Elsa held out her hand. Breha grinned and shook it, before the two older royal sisters got into a big embrace, accepting their mistakes and letting them go. "But don't worry, Breha, we need to do better for our other sister, Anna too, don't we?" "Breha nodded.